The Winchester Chronicles
by Candygal
Summary: A series of adventures! From exploring haunted houses to getting lost in shopping malls...trouble is certain! Sam10, Dean14.
1. Starting Point

**Author's notes: **Here is my new and latest fic! This idea came to me when I was writing the sequal to one of my wee!chester fics. I thought that I needed a fic in which was all about them getting into trouble, and how they get out of it...plus the hilarious or brotherly moments thrown in between. I have a load planned for this fic and I hope y'all love it. So yeah, here's chapter one! Just to give you a bit of taste. Remember: Sam is 10 and Dean is 14...**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Starting point**

Sam stood by the window of the motel room and watched the Impala drive into the distance. He sighed and turned around to face Dean.

Dean was sitting crossed-legged on the couch and flipping through a Hot Rod car magazine boredly.

'This sucks Dean, I'm bored' Sam complained, standing in front of him. 'Why does dad do this? Ditches us in some crummy motel room while he goes out and hunts?'

'Cuz he's dad' Dean shrugged, not glancing away from his magazine. 'I know it sucks bro, but that's how it is'

'Yeah, but we're old enough to be hunting with him. I mean not the basics but serious stuff'

Dean frowned and looked up at his brother. 'Dude, you hate hunting'

'Yeah well…I hate boredom and crummy motel rooms more' Sam pouted, sitting next to Dean. 'Come on, surely there's something we can do?'

Dean rolled his eyes and closed the magazine. 'If it'll shut you up' he said and thought for a moment. 'Do you have any money?'

'Sure, five bucks' Sam said, still complaining.

'Good enough, I got ten' Dean jumped up from the couch. 'How about we go into town and find some lunch? It's 1pm and dad didn't leave us much'

'Okay, beats this stupid room' Sam nodded and grabbed his hooded jacket while Dean gave his appearance a once-over in the bathroom mirror.

'Come on damnit' Sam grumbled. 'Why do you have to spent ten hours in front of that stupid mirror just to get lunch?'

'A guy's hair is everything, Sammy' Dean sighed. 'You have much to learn little brother'

'Well move it or I'll embarrass you on the streets'

'You wouldn't dare' Dean smirked but left the bathroom and grabbed his wallet from the bedside table.

'You can't be worst than dad' Sam smirked back as he hurriedly followed Dean out of the motel room.

Dean locked up and shoved the keys into his jeans pocket. Sam stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and sighed, giving the parking lot a glance before running to catch up with Dean.

* * *

The boys wandered down the streets and kept a cautious eye out for possible trouble. They didn't do too bad, their clothes were reasonably what their age would wear and had no big rips in them. Sam had his jeans and striped blue t-shirt, along with a red hooded jacket and designer sneakers. Dean had his new jeans and boots, along with his grey t-shirt and black jacket. Sam's hair was long overdue for a haircut and was always a bit of a mess. Dean took good care of his shorter hair though, spiking it accordingly every morning.

Both boys were rather carefree at this age. Sam was now ten and was going through a "whatever" phrase in which he often forgot that things had consequences. He had a quick temper and was bored easily; he could pass off as a teenager with ease, especially since he was only an inch shorter than Dean.

Dean was a happy fourteen-year-old and showed it. He had discovered the female species and was keen to impress, not that it took much effort. His appearances had advanced in his priorities list and Dean had become very street-smart. He was easily one of the popular kids in school and had turned into a bit of a class clown/troublemaker.

So as the two brothers wandered down the streets, any passerby would never have guessed that they weren't from around the area or that their lives were far from ordinary.

Sam and Dean reached town and Dean whistled to a few girls wandering past that he knew form school, which made them giggle. Sam used to try and sink into the shadows, embarrassed by his brother's actions, but now he sort of just went with the flow and gave a wave every now and again. He had no interest in the girls at his age yet, but was developing more confidence when he was around Dean and his brother never left him out. Sometimes he didn't feel like Dean's little brother but more like another member of the gang, which was really cool for Sam.

'Okay, make your pick' Dean sighed as they looked around at the food stores.

'I dunno, anything that has something reasonably eatable' Sam shrugged.

'You mean non-greasy, salad icky stuff?' Dean pulled a face.

'Something like that' Sam sighed. 'Or how about the bakery?'

'Pies!' Dean grinned. 'I like, let's go' Dean placed a hand on Sam's back as they crossed the streets, avoiding traffic.

'One meat pie for me and…' Dean turned to Sam.

'Sausage roll' Sam shrugged, not really caring. It wasn't the food he was here for, but the sheer enjoyment of being free from the stuffy motel room and bad daytime TV.

'12.50?' the man asked and Dean handed over his ten, along with Sam's five.

They got their food and change, and then went to find a seat outside.

'This is nice' Sam smiled as he felt the cool breeze brushing his face and listened to the sounds of civilization.

'Yeah, pie's great!' Dean grinned.

'No, I mean getting out of that room…being a part of a non-isolation existence' Sam sighed, biting into his roll.

Dean glanced around and realized Sam was right, it was rather nice. It made them feel…normal; that they were two normal kids enjoying the weekend off from school.

'We should do this more often' Sam said. 'I mean dad's away for days at a time, it's like not he'd find out'

'Sammy…'Dean paused to consider the idea and continued to eat his pie in silence. 'Yeah, we should' he nodded. Since becoming a teenager, Dean had a renewed sense for a challenge or to do something that is bound to result in trouble sooner or later. 'If dad's not going to take us on hunts, then we'll find other things to do'

'Awesome' Sam smirked, sounding like Dean for once.

* * *

After they had finished eating, Dean decided it was time to do a shopping run. They left the bakery area and wandered down another road to where some local market stalls were set up; the kind that had large boxes of fruit and vegetables right in front for all to see. Dean had taught Sam how it was to be done since he was about seven, but this was one of Sam's first times to actually be involved.

'Okay, not remember: wait until the person is serving someone and then we casually walk past, snatching one or two items okay? It has to look so casual and calm that no one will suspect what we're up to. You with me?'

'I think so' Sam said, giving the market stalls behind Dean a nervous glance. 'What if someone sees us?'

'Scream code blue to me and we run like hell' Dean shrugged.

'Code blue?' Sam raised an eyebrow.

'It's what they say in the movies before they run and things go boom' Dean explained lightly.

'Oh, that's…comforting' Sam sighed. 'Okay' he nodded and took a deep breath. 'I can do this' he nodded doubtfully.

'That's ma Sammy' Dean patted his back. 'Don't look suspicious'

Sam took the left side while Dean was across from him on the right. They wandered casually down the rows, looking at the stuff as though they were just passing through. Sam kept glancing at Dean and noticed how he stopped to touch or smell some every once and again, but didn't take anything yet. Sam did the same, he paused to pick up an orange and smelt it. Then he replaced it and moved on. A few stalls down, Sam spotted a small stall that had bags of nuts out the front and the one a little further from that had only apples and bananas. Sam took a huge breath and decided it was now or never.

Sam acted as casual as possible. He picked up a necklace from the stall besides the nuts glanced at the woman at the nut stall. She was sitting in her chair but then got up to serve an elderly man. Sam placed the necklace back and wandered past the stall, grabbing a nut back and shoving it into his jacket pocket in a way that made it seem like he was just putting his hands in his pockets. He went to the next stall and examined the wind chimes. Relief washed over him, as there was no yelling, no being grabbed by cops. Sam smiled; he felt a wash of confidence and slight adrenalin. He looked over to see Dean was looking down at some clothing about his size, but was noticeable looking over at the vegetable stall beside him. Sam gave the apples another look and decided that if he could steal some buts, he could grab two apples. So he wandered down the row again, occasionally stopping to look at things or touch things before placing the back. The stall beside the apples was of books, in which Sam couldn't help but nick one, shoving it under his jacket and used his waistline to hold it in place. But to passerby's it would seem as though he was bending over to tie his shoes. Sam was feeling really good about himself now and eyed the apples, seeing the couple was serving customers, he made his move. Just as he grabbed two apples, Dean yelled out.

'Code blue!' Dean said and bolted down the far street, with Sam tucking the apples into his jacket pocket and pulling the book to hold it in his hand. He then took off after Dean, while people yelled behind them but the market was too small to really bother with security…thankfully.

'Stop them!' one man was yelling.

'Thieves!' a screechy woman bellowed afterwards and was followed by more yelling.

'This way!' Dean said and they swerved to the right, down and alley and the calmly walked into a café. They seated themselves near the back as though they were merely customers.

The boys looked over towards the window were two men from the markets raced past.

'Suckers' Dean sniggered while Sam tried to catch his breath. 'You okay?' Dean then checked; since this was Sam's first go at the shopping run.

'Yeah, I'm good' Sam gasped.

They got up and checked the coast was clear before taking another back alley and went down the streets in direction of the motel.

* * *

Dean locked the motel door behind them and went to the fridge for their water bottles. He tossed one to Sam and then emptied his pockets.

'I got two bread rolls, a slingshot, some game cards and an orange' he said. 'You?'

'How does a slingshot and game cards fall into the category of "food" Dean?' Sam sighed and placed his items on the table with Dean's. 'Two apples, a book and a bag of nuts' he shrugged.

'Books ain't food' Dean stated smugly. 'And besides, shopping runs aren't just for food, but stuff we might need. What's your book about?' he wondered.

'Ancient symbols and runes' Sam read the title. It had been the symbol decorated cover that tempted him to grab it; he never had the chance to read it. 'And how will game cards help?'

'Book's okay' Dean shrugged. 'And kids on the streets will trade all sorts of stuff for game cards, don't ask why'

Sam nodded and smiled. 'We did good'

'Yeah, not bad for your first time Sammy' Dean smirked proudly. 'We can only do it every two weeks or so in each town though, or people remember us and we're in trouble'

Sam nodded again and gave the motel room another glance. 'Back to this room' he sighed.

'It's not so bad' Dean said, seeing it was starting to get dark outside. 'TV gets better soon and you've got a book to read now'

'Yeah, but we should get out more Dean, while dad's not here'

'I Agree' Dean said and went over to his bed. He pulled a piece of paper out from under his mattress and showed it to Sam. 'I printed it off at the library' Dean shrugged. 'Whatcha think?'

'A haunted house?' Sam frowned once he read the headline. 'What, you're serious?'

'Why not? I mean we have some expertise in the area of ghosts and stuff, plus it'll be fun to explore an old, haunted house' Dean shrugged again.

'Oh yeah, fun' Sam gulped at the image of a large, wrecked-looking house. There were no living plants or grass and the windows were broken or covered up. He looked at Dean face in time to see him roll his eyes. He didn't know Dean was rolling them over the house, but thought it was about him so he had an urge to prove himself.

'But ah…why not?' Sam shrugged. 'Looks cool'

'Awesome' Dean grinned. 'Dad's dropping by tomorrow then heading off south for a couple days…so if we ask him for some money we can get anything we don't have…like flashlight batteries or whatever. But we can't tell him what we're up to…deal?'

'Yeah' Sam nodded. 'Deal' he said and they shook hands on it.

'Great' Dean said, grabbing an apple to eat. 'Now move it, I want to watch TV' he shoved Sam aside and grabbed the remote.

Sam gave his book a glance but then just decided to settle for some TV as well. Both boys knew that today was what you would call a starting point for much trouble yet to come…

* * *

**Auhtor's notes:** firstly, I apoligise for any spelling errors etc, I haven't had time to fully check it over again, but should do for the next ones. I just wanted to get this fic up! Any ideas/suggestions etc are welcome since this fic can go on as long as you all like, and that could be 20 chapters...or if a large number love it enough and I keep getting good ideas, we may even reach 50+ ...But only if you want it to! (Just so you know, I have 16 chapters planned out so far and am almost finished chapter 2!).

Please review and let me know what you all think of it!!


	2. Spooky

**Author's notes: **Thanks 'sammygirl1963' for your review, and just so you know: John doesn't know about their "shopping" trips. Good thing they haven't been caught yet :P Thanks 'jade1056' for your review, glad to hear it's a great start :P Cus to me, that was the basic chapter...things can only get worst lol. Like this chapter...**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Spooky**

John put the key into the lock and turned. He pushed open the motel room door to find his two sons sitting at the table, doing their school homework. Or rather, Sam was doing his and Dean was helping him out.

'He's not going to learn if you tell him all the answers' John told Dean, which must have been for the millionth time.

'Hey dad' Dean got off the seat and smiled at him. Sam closed his books and turned around to face his father, also smiling.

'What have you done?' John asked and glanced around the room for any holes, scorch marks or goop. It wasn't comforting to suddenly find his sons behaving and smiling at him the moment he got home.

'Nothing yet' Dean replied. 'We were just wondering if you have any money? We're all out' he sighed.

'Yeah, we know how much you hate it when we suggest going out and stealing some' Sam added, pushing their chances and providing some reasoning behind their asking, trying to make it wound less suspicious.

'Mmhm' John sighed as he dumped his bag on the floor. He searched his wallet but only found a fifty. He rolled his eyes and handed it to Dean. 'Don't use it all at once'

'Thanks!' the boys said in unison and Dean shoved it into his own wallet on the bedside table. John raised an eyebrow and watched his sons leaving the room to get some air.

'I think I just walked into the wrong motel room' he muttered but shook it off; he was too tired for such complex thoughts and panic.

* * *

'Okay, so we wait til dad's gone' Dean whispered as he and Sam crouched around back, while drawing in the dirt with sticks. 'Then we go out and get some stuff we might need'

'In the meantime we could create a list' Sam suggested. 'So we don't have to rush anything'

'Yeah' Dean nodded. 'Isn't this exciting?' he grinned.

'Oh yeah' Sam replied in sarcasm. 'Sneaking out behind dad's back and then exploring a creepy, old and possibly haunted house at night…lovely' he rolled his eyes.

* * *

John stayed another day or so for some rest but knew he had a short trip to take, one that could not be put off much longer.

He loaded up the Impala that afternoon while he spoke to his boys.

'And-'

'Make sure the door is locked and the salt lines are unbroken' Dean cut in. 'Yeah dad, we get it' he told him. 'Now go already'

'Dean' Sam hissed since it was a bit suspicious.

John frowned at his sons and then sighed, something weird was up with them…but he had a job to do so he'd stress about it later.

'Be careful' John said and got into the car.

Sam and Dean waved to him and once the Impala was a speck in the distance…they dashed into their room and grabbed their bags. The boys dumped everything on their beds and then re-packed with only the stuff they needed.

'Okay, so we're getting you a new flashlight' Dean said to Sam as they re-locked up the motel room and headed into town, even though it was late afternoon.

'Yeah, and batteries for both our torches' Sam added with a nod.

'No problem' Dean said. 'What else?'

* * *

They arrived into town and at the first store they bought batteries and a new flashlight. Then the money was spit up between them and they separated briefly to acquire anything else they needed.

After Sam and Dean had everything they required, they started their long walk to the haunted house…

Dean was looking around the tall gate and fences while Sam stared at the house. The yard had short, dehydrated grass and all the trees had low hanging branches. The pathway from the double gate was cracked and a bit dirty. The door itself was just as creepy, with its large skull knocker and just the general appearance of the place. It was very large, two-storey, brick house with mostly cracked or curtained windows. The first thing that came to mind when Sam looked at the house was that it seemed very old, and there was just something unpleasant about it. Something that made him know it was better to stay away, because despite no one living there for over a hundred years…it wasn't very welcoming.

'Got it' Dean announced and the rusty padlock from the gate came free, falling to the ground.

'I dunno Dean' Sam said softly, as if the house could hear him. 'I don't think this is a very good idea'

'Okay' Dean shrugged. 'But I'm going in' he stated. Dean would never leave Sam out here by himself, especially since the sun was setting fast…but Sam didn't know that.

'What? But…' Sam watched as his brother pushed open one of the gates and walked inside the properly, glancing around in interest. 'Gr, fine' Sam pouted and put his hood over his head as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and followed his brother.

'Check out the gargoyles!' Dean pointed to the stone gargoyles on the roof.

'Oh, charming' Sam nodded, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. 'I ah…' he sighed and just tried to keep up with Dean.

Dean had reached the huge, old-fashioned front door and knocked, mainly as a joke. The knocker seemed to echo inside the house and Sam noticed how it was then silent. Like all the birds, street cats etc were cleared out, as if this house was a place of fear and distrust. Even the wind was still and quiet.

'I don't like this' Sam whispered but yelped as he saw Dean was gone. He rushed into the house to catch up with his brother again.

'This place is huge!' Dean commented loudly. He got out his flashlight and turned it on, Sam doing the same. 'Come on, let's check out the kitchen' Dean pointed and they left the main hallway to explore. But while they were elsewhere, the front door creaked close, locking again.

* * *

After they'd had a look around at the kitchen, living room and dining room…the boys started to make their way upstairs. The bathroom wasn't a very interesting or pretty sight, so they walked down the long hallway and into one of the bedrooms.

'Wow' Sam gasped, seeing how huge it was. It clearly belonged to a young boy. The paint on the walls was fading and peeling, and the bed sheets were moth-eaten, but the room was still reasonably good. A rocking horse was near the young child's bed and the toy box was just nearby the large cupboard. Sam went to investigate the toy box, seeing there were wooden trains, horses and some other bits and pieces. Dean called Sam and they went to the next bedroom. That room wasn't a child's since it had a lot of paintings (all old and peeling now though, also with cobwebs and coated in dust) and a large wardrobe. The bed was large and had bed curtains around it. Sam went to the wardrobe while Dean pushed the rocking chair curiously.

'Dean! Come look' Sam grinned. He'd pulled open both the wardrobe doors and pushed the old ragged, dusty clothing aside to discover some sort of passageway.

'Awesome' Dean smirked and went inside, following the narrow tunnel with Sam right behind him.

They wandered for about ten minutes until they reached another set of clothes. Dean shoved them aside and pushed open the wardrobe doors, entering another room.

'Dean' Sam gasped a he saw the room. 'Ah…is it meant to look like this?' he whispered since the room hardly looked a hundred years old…more like a thousand. Everything was faded, peeling and covered in dust as well as cobwebs. It looked dead even, like there had been nothing alive in this room for so long…it was really scary.

'I think we just found a hidden room, one that wasn't used much' Dean said, his voice softening a bit too. Dean spotted a door to his right and went to pry it open while Sam wandered around, using his torch as his only source of light now. The dresser had a very large, oval mirror and many small items were cobweb-coated on the counter. He pulled open some drawers curiously but there was just a brush in one and a few perfume accessories in the others, nothing of any interest to Sam. He picked up the engraved hand mirror and glanced at his reflection, even though it was cracked and dusty. He sighed and put it back down. Sam looked over to check Dean was still in the room, which he was…still trying to get the door open. Sam looked around the dresser some more and noticed a hand-written note. The paper was brown and thin from age, but he could still make out the words written in ink.

'Dean' Sam said, hardly above a whisper but the place was so deadly quiet that Dean had heard him.

'What?' Dean wondered and looked down at the note that was written in fancy writing and seemed important.

'_To my dearest daughter Isabella…I am sorry to say that I will be taking that trip to London next week but I have kept my promise to your father from before he died last April. I will embed my ultimate fortune to you upon your wedding day. I hope this reaches you as I fear time is short, but know that Ted is aware of what you've done. Your mother, Lindsey Marshals_' Dean read it out loud, but not too loud as the silence seemed to be respectful.

'Think this was her room them?' Sam looked around the room again.

'Yeah' Dean put the note back down and shivered, something about this room just let off a very strange feeling. 'Come on' he said and went back to the door, which he had been able to pry open enough for them to leave it.

Sam and Dean squeezed out of Lindsey's room but found the hallway to be much darker and now Dean was also starting to wonder if this was such a good idea.

'I'm scared' Sam said and moved closer to Dean, grabbing his arm for security.

'It's okay' Dean tried to assure him. 'It's just really old, this is what old houses look like…ones that have been abandoned'

* * *

They continued to look around but there weren't as many rooms in this more secretive, darker part of the house.

'There's no windows' Sam noticed. 'Dean, why are there no windows?'

'I don't think anyone is supposed to know about this section of the house' Dean said, but he wasn't sure where it was…was it underground or something?'

'I don't like it here, can we leave?' Sam said, his voice trembling a bit.

'Yeah, okay' Dean said and turned to leave but he spotted something on the floor. 'What's that?' he asked and put his bag down. Sam did the same and they crouched down to it.

'Looks like some sort of scratching' Dean said as he moved his flashlight beam closer.

'Yeah, or words engraved' Sam gulped.

'Hey yeah…' Dean moved closer and read it. It was saying to leave, but Dean didn't tell Sam since his brother was scared enough already. 'Come on' he said and moved into a sort of study room, one with a large bookcase.

'I thought we were leaving?' Sam yelped, feeling a sudden cold breeze, which was crazy since there were no windows.

'In a minute' Dean promised and frowned at one of the books. They were all dark, dusty and worn out, except one. It had some colour on it and wasn't covered in dust. Dean pulled it out but then the floor opened up beneath their feet and they were thrown downwards. They were falling through utter darkness and with nothing around them but air.

They screamed the entire way until it suddenly ended. They landed on a bed and bounced off.

'D-Dean' Sam sniffed since he saw the room only had a bed in it and there were no doors, no wardrobes either. It was very small and…scary.

There was a single lamp that lit the room dimly. But that wasn't much comfort as it flickered and went out, plunging the boys into total darkness.

Dean and Sam held onto each other as they sat on the floor, completely blind, but the room started to get colder and a woman's raspy voice spoke out from all directions.

'_Leave_' she moaned…

* * *

**Author's notes: **Yeah, this chapter is different to msot of them in this fic cuz it's a part one. Part two will be up soon. Please let me know what you all think! Ideas are welcome! Please review...


	3. Can We Panic Now?

**Author's notes:** thanks 'mollieclarke' for your review. Yeah, hurt Sam and worried Dean is always somewhere cuz it's a good combo. And thanks 'sammygirl1963' for your review. Dean didn't listen to Sam, and now they're both paying for that. They're gonna need more than luck to get out of the room :P

Small spoilers for the pilot.

Thanks for reading and here is some more!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Can we panic now?**

'_Leave' _she moaned again.

Dean couldn't see, but he could feel Sam shaking like a leaf and his sniffing. Sam was absolutely petrified.

'It's okay Sam' he tried to comfort him, even when he didn't fell too brave himself.

'How is th-this okay?' Sam asked softly.

'Sam, you have to listen to me' Dean changed his tone. 'If we're gonna get out of here then we need to search okay?'

'My flashlight isn't w-working' Sam said, tapping it against his palm.

'Okay, we'll just feel around'

'F-feel around? What?' Sam yelped. 'What if we…we…' he knew Dean was right and he wanted out.

'Take off your boots' Dean said, getting an idea since he didn't want to separate from Sam in total darkness and with some spirit howling for them to leave.

'What?' Sam asked.

'Just do it!' Dean snapped and removed his own boots. 'I need the shoelaces' he replied.

* * *

Both boys had made a rope out of their tied-together shoelaces. Dean tied one end around Sam's wrist and the other end around his own.

'So we don't lose each other' Dean explained. 'Okay, now…you with me Sam?'

'N-no' Sam shuddered again. 'Y-yes, I think so'

'We can do this Sam' Dean said. 'We just need to move cautiously around the room, feeling for anything that could be an opening, a tool…anything. Can you do that?'

'I think s-so' Sam nodded and felt Dean moving away from him.

* * *

They moved slowly and cautiously around the room, moving their hands over everything in front of them.

'Ouch' Dean yelped as his head hit a wall.

'Dean?' Sam spun around.

'I'm okay, I found a wall' Dean frowned and then proceeded to feel it as well.

'GROSS!' Both boys yelled at the same time as the floor and walls suddenly felt very slimy…crawly.

'_Leave'_ the moaning woman continued.

'We're trying!' Dean snapped at her. He felt the bottom of the wall and felt a small bump. He ran his hand over it and realized it was like a crack, only in a perfectly straight, horizontal line.

'Sam! I think I have something' he said, a grin spreading across his face. 'Sam?' he tugged the shoelace a bit after getting no reply.

'S-scared' Sam said, he hated this place and he wasn't sure if Dean had noticed, but it was a lot colder and the woman was getting louder.

Both boys covered their ears as she suddenly let out another howl, only not in words but more of a glass-shattering screech…almost like she was in pain.

Sam wrapped his arms around himself and shivered, not from cold but fear. He hadn't been put in quite a situation like this before. Sure he'd had almost wet himself in fear on a few occasions, but it was different when their dad wasn't with them.

'Sammy?' Dean's voice was now right beside him. 'Come on bro, we're getting out of here okay?' Sam felt his brother's hand grabbing his own.

'Okay' Sam nodded and followed Dean back over to the wall.

'Mind the-' Dean went to warn him but was too late.

'Ouch' Sam yelped, his head making contact with the "invisible" wall.

'Feel this' Dean released Sam's hand and placed it on the line. 'Fell that?'

'Yeah!' Sam smiled in relief and used his other hand to wipe away his tears. 'Dean, I feel something else' Sam frowned and reached for Dean's hand. He directed Dean towards the larger bump.

'Yeah, feels like a-' Dean was saying when he lifted it up and the floor opened up beneath them and they fell right through, still surrounded by darkness.

* * *

As they fell, Dean quickly undid their shoelace link to prevent possible injuries. He then reached and grabbed hold of Sam's hand as his brother continued to scream his way through the air.

They fell for several more seconds until they dropped onto a bed, which was less firm so they didn't bounce off it this time.

Both boys opened their eyes and were completely stunned…

They were sitting atop a bed in the bedroom of Lindsey Marshals. The same room that still appeared to be a thousand years old…

The room that stared back at them, with everything that was faded, peeling and covered in dust as well as cobwebs, it had seem almost cool and a bit scary when they first found it…but now it was downright weird and frightening.

Dean stared at the dead sort of appearance about the room, the way it seemed to just reek of unwelcome. He glanced to his right where the door was, the same one he'd pried open a while ago.

'Can't we just go back through the wardrobe?' Sam pleaded, seeing the way Dean was eyeing the door, since their flashlights had flickered back on and the room was dully visible.

'What about our bags?' Dean asked as he got off the bed, grabbing his shoes.

'Who cares? What about our lives?' Sam snapped, following Dean, also with his shoes since they had been on the floor when it opened up.

'Sam, we have to get our stuff back. A haunted house is one thing…but dad is another' Dean stated and squeezed through the small gap, since the door wouldn't open any wider.

Sam growled but followed his brother.

They had reached the darker hallway again and several times it had crept into Deans head that maybe this house wasn't abandoned, but more along the lines of too dangerous or horrific to live in.

They found their bags near the bookcase and then made a rather hasty move back towards Lindsey's room but Sam paused on the way.

'Sam?' Dean asked and skidded to a stop by the door. 'You coming?'

'Dean, look' Sam pointed to the door a little further down, where there wasn't any light apart from their flashlights…or was there?  
Dean looked closer and lowered Sam's flashlight so he could see a bit better. There was a fully open, cracked door but a dull beam of light was coming from it.

The boys started to walk towards it curiously and then the sound of soft music reached them. It was the kind you would hear playing in a baby's nursery.

Which was correct since they paused to look into the room and found it was a nursery.

'This is not normal' Sam gasped as he stared in disbelief.

The entire room looked brand new. An overhead light was on, casting a warm glow throughout the room and lit it up brightly. The walls were all wallpapered and in the middle stood a wooden baby's cot. Beside that was a woman holding a newborn baby. She was swaying gracefully in her rocking chair as she sung to her baby.

'Nope, defiantly not normal' Dean agreed. 'I'm guessing that's the spirit…we need to stop her'

'Or we could just run like hell?' Sam offered, not overly liking the idea of stopping a spirit and possibly getting trapped in this creepy house.

'Sam' Dean sighed. 'We have to' he said and Sam glared, but gave in.

'Fine, how?' Sam pouted.

'I don't want to spilt up…but I think we might have to' Dean said, really hoping he wasn't going to regret this but the sooner the better.

'No, no' Sam pleaded. 'I…I…'

'Sam, we can do this okay? It's our job' Dean nodded. 'Now, can you got back through the room and tunnel, find the kitchen and bring back as much salt as you can?'

'Assuming there is some…what are you going to do?' Sam asked, putting his bag back on and sat down to fix his shoes so he could wear them.

'I think I know where the garage is…we need gasoline' Dean said. 'Let's put this bitch to rest' he smirked.

'Don't swear' Sam frowned. 'Dad doesn't like it'

'Dad's not here' Dean frowned.

'I'll tell' Sam crossed his arms.

'Then I'll kick your ass' Dean glared.

'You said that last time!' Sam retaliated.

'Whatever, come on…get the salt' Dean said.

* * *

The boys squeezed back into Lindsey's room and then re-entered the wardrobe and followed it's tunnel.

Once they reached the hallway and went back downstairs, they split up. Dean went towards the back while Sam found the kitchen.

Sam pulled a grossed out face at the appearance of the floor, it looked like something had died on it once judging by it's colour and the stench…

'Maybe someone did die here' Sam shuddered and ran over to the counter. He pulled open the drawer and tossed item after item out in panic. He threw all the drawers on the floor, he tipped over a chair that got in his way and was by now freaking out. He searched the cupboards and still nothing.

'Salt! How hard can it be to find salt?!' he screamed in anger but then went quiet, fearing someone had heard him.

After assuming it was safe to continue, Sam crouched on the floor and looked under places.

'Finally!' he breathed in relief upon spotting a pantry, which he yanked open and discovered a large contain with a faded label reading: Salt.

* * *

'Okay, so how exactly do we burn her bones when we don't know where they are?' Sam glared at Dean while they traveled along the tunnel again with their equipment.

'I think it's in that nursery' Dean stated.

'Oh great' Sam groaned, his fears returning.

They stared into the nursery blankly since it was old again. The appearance it should have: cracked and faded walls, peeling wallpaper, rotted wood cot and a broken, dusty rocking chair.

'Look, a wardrobe' Dean noticed it because it hadn't been there before. They went over to it and it took some effort to yank it open. They regretted it afterwards though as the most horrible, stomach-wrenching stench hit them…making their eyes water.

'Yuck!' Sam yelped and almost choked.

'I think we found Lindsey marshals' Dean sighed, looking sadly at the smaller skeleton in her arms. 'And her baby' he added, since Sam had looked away upon the smell and hadn't seen it.

Lindsey was sitting in an awkward position, wearing a faded, moth-eaten pink dress and some blonde hair was still attached to her rotted skull. In her arms and wrapped protectively in a faded, torn blanket was her baby.

'Poor lady and her little baby' Sam said sadly, feeling as though by burning her bones they would be killing them.

'They died a long time ago' Dean reminded him, seeing the look across Sam's face. 'Now it's just Lindsey's spirit…unable to move on'

'Yeah, you're right' Sam sniffed and shrugged. He pulled the lid off the salt container he had been carrying and tipped half of it on the skeleton of the woman and her baby. Dean then poured the gasoline over them both and frowned.

'Crap!' he snapped.

'Don't swear' Sam said. 'And what?'

'I forgot the matches…how can I forget the matches?' Dean grumbled. 'Stay here, I'll be back' Dean rushed off. Sam nodded and wandered out of the room a bit. He jumped as the room suddenly lit up again.

'Uh oh' Sam gasped as the wardrobe had vanished and the bright, calm room appeared before him.

Lindsey sung softly to her baby as she rocked back and forth on her chair. She stopped and looked up at Sam, smiling.

Sam walked into the room and looked down at the baby in her arms, it was hard for him to believe that none of this was real at this moment. But it had been real once, that this young mother and her baby had lost their lives in a wardrobe.

'Boy or girl?' he asked, almost as a joke but the woman answered.

'Girl' she smiled. 'Isabella'

Sam was a bit confused at that since Isabella was the name written on the letter, Lindsey was talking about her wedding…how can that be?

'Um…how old?' Sam asked.

'Six months' Lindsey said, her voice was just filled with joy and warmth. Sam forgot she was just a spirit for a brief moment there.

'I lost my mum when I was six months old' Sam told her, feeling it couldn't hurt to tell a spirit something like that.

Her face saddened then, as if she was genuinely sad for him.

'Have my baby' she said, holding baby Isabella out to him. 'Protect her, take her away from him' her voice was harsher and fearful. The music had stopped and she was no longer rocking, it was like a dark cloud had come over them.

'I can't…' Sam then considered it since the baby wasn't technically real. He held out his arms and Lindsey placed the small child into his.

Sam felt her weight, she felt real and a soft scent of baby food was evident.

'Thank you Sam' Lindsey whispered into his ear.

'Got it!' Dean's voice hit him and he turned towards the doorway.

'Oh, hi' Sam sighed, turning back to his arms to see them empty. The room was aged and dull once more.

Dean went over to the wardrobe and lit a match. Sam watched sadly as Dean threw the match onto the gasoline and it lit up the entire skeleton.

'And now we get out of here, this is all firewood' Dean grabbed Sam's arm, dragging him back towards Lindsey's room.

* * *

They reached the front door and found it was locked.

'Damnit!' Dean growled and kicked at it. Smoke was starting to come down the stairs and they knew time was short.

'On the count of three' Dean said, holding up three fingers. 'One…two…three!'

They both charged at the door and it fell down, surprisingly.

Sam and Dean stood outside the gate as they watched the flames engulfing the house. Sam noticed a small child about ten playing on a swing near the trees. She jumped off and held onto a man's hand. She smiled at Sam and waved before fading away into the flames.

Sam gave a brief wave and had a feeling Isabella has indeed lived…but then who was the baby? And what was with the letter?

'I guess Lindsey's secrets died with her, and will continue to be hidden…now that the house is gone' Sam said. 'It's kinda sad'

Dean nodded and then a cold, heart-wrenching fear hit him as he come into realization that it was night time, it was purely dark out.

'Sam! Dad's gonna be back!' Dean yelped.

'Crap!' Sam swore and they took off down the street, trying to get back to the motel room as fast as possible.

* * *

'No…no' Dean gasped as he saw the Impala out front.

John looked up as the door swung open and his filthy, gasoline-smelling sons appeared.

Both boys gulped since John was sitting at the table and appeared to have been waiting for them.

'I have been here for an hour' he spoke, his voice not sounding mad but his tone dangerous. 'What the HELL have you boys been?' he then growled, now he sounded mad.

'We…I…we…' Dean stuttered, more afraid of his father than Sam was.

'We went to a haunted house' Sam confessed, ignoring the glare from Dean. 'We got rid of some spirits'

'Some?' Dean echoed. 'But…'

'Her daughter too' Sam hissed.

John frowned and wasn't sure what to say to that. Drinking, drugs, breaking and entering, late night walks…no, but hunting?

'You were hunting?' he asked.

'Yeah…guess we were' Dean realized with a grin. 'And we're okay'

'For now' Sam muttered, seeing his father's look.

'Go shower, you boys stink something terrible' John said, which was all he said.

'Yes sir' the nodded in unison.

'Oh and dad!' Sam got his attention. 'When we were there…Dean swore!' he said, poking his tongue at Dean.

'Dean, what did I say about language?' John sighed, knowing Dean got it from him but also that Sam loved to tell on Dean for things like swearing.

'I told ya I'd tell' Sam smirked as they went over to their beds where their clothes lay.

'Yeah, and I told you I'd kick your ass if you did' Dean smirked back, wiping the grin off Sam's. He used that moment to claim the shower first.

'Jerk' Sam glared at the closed door and sighed. What a day it had been, but he was sure that tomorrow would was going to be just like it: boring motel room that would lead him and Dean right into another adventure...hopefully.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Let me know what you all thought of this! This was one of my favourite chapters to right :)  
Please review!!


End file.
